Motor vehicle front ends typically have a plurality of structural load-bearing frame members. The load-bearing frame members partially form or surround an engine compartment used to house various vehicular components, including steering system components, braking system components, and propulsion system components.
The load-bearing frame members may be subjected to significant stresses. A suspension system with wheels is mounted with respect to at least some of the load-bearing frame members, and transfers loads to frame members. These loads are caused by forces encountered in regular vehicle operation: irregularities in the road exert a vertical force on wheels that are transmitted to frame members; forces related to the linear acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle relative to a road surface are transmitted from the wheels to frame members; and forces related to the lateral acceleration of the vehicle relative to the road surface are transmitted from the wheels to frame members. Furthermore, the vehicular components in the engine compartment are mounted to at least some of the load-bearing frame members, which therefore bear the weight of the vehicular components.
A hood is typically employed to conceal and protect the vehicular components in the engine compartment. The hood opens to provide access to the engine compartment for maintenance and repair of the powerplant and other components. In the prior art, the hood is fixed at only three points, via two hinges, usually placed at the rear of the hood at or near a cowl, and via a releasable latch located at or near an upper tie bar. These three connection points are not totally rigid which allows the conventional hood to pivot relative to the vehicle's body structure. The prior art hood is thus not suited for bearing loads from, or distributing loads among, structural load-bearing frame members in prior art motor vehicles.